1. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains to a device for leveling metal stock, also called a leveling machine, wherein the metal stock is moved during operation of the machine from an infeed to an outfeed side of the machine.
2. Discussion of Background Art
Devices of this type have been known for many years in the field of metal processing. They comprise an upper set of leveling rolls or rollers and a lower set of leveling rolls or rollers, each set comprising a terminal leveling roller on the infeed side and another terminal leveling roller on the outfeed side, wherein the upper and lower leveling rollers are arranged with an offset to each other, and wherein a plurality of upper and lower drive shafts is provided, which serve to drive the leveling rollers. A plurality of lower backup roller support blocks is also provided, each of which comprises a plurality of backup rollers, which serve to support the lower leveling rollers and which are arranged in rows, wherein their axes are parallel to the axes of the leveling rollers.
In certain applications, such as the leveling of large, heavy plates or the feeding of strip to press tools, a certain degree of intentional “overleveling” is desired. This is understood to mean an elective leveling of the material curvature.
Individually adjustable leveling rollers for this purpose are known from the prior art, these rollers being moved vertically to narrow the gap. This leads to the disadvantage that the distance between the adjustable roller and the adjacent leveling roller and its support is increased. Another disadvantage is that the adjusting mechanism required for this purpose is located vertically under the leveling roller and thus inside the leveling machine, which makes it much more difficult to assemble the machine.